His Favourite Shade of Blue
by Capricornus152
Summary: BE fic. Brennan has always had feeligs for his psionic best friend. Can they deepen the feelings?


His Favourite Shade of Blue

The four mutants were at their favourite club. As usual, Shalimar was taking seven men at a time, doing an exotic dance, her hips moving like liquid. Jesse was at the bar, downing beers and talking to a pretty brunette. The lights were dim

Emma was dancing in the corner when a hand tapped her shoulder gently. She turned and found herself face-to-face with a handsome man with dark blonde hair and dreamy brown eyes. He wore a red tee-shirt and jeans that made him totally desirable.

"Would you…like to dance?" He asked. He was obviously nervous. Emma relieved him by giving him a warm smile and replying, "Sure."

The DJ changed the song from an infectious dance track to a slow jazz dance. The man smiled and placed a hand on Emma's waist and she wrapped one around his neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shalimar looking at her. Her feral friend gave a raise of an eyebrow and nodded as she grabbed a man by his shirt and gave him a hearty kiss.

"I'm Alex, by the way." The man said.

"Emma." Emma said, slightly humming the tune under her breath.

Brennan sulkily watched from the corner of the club. He took a sip of his drink and angrily gazed at Emma.

She was his best friend, his confidant, the person he could come to about anything. Ever since they had met in the club, he had always felt a deep linking to her.

They did everything together; watch movies while Jesse and Shalimar clubbed; went to the mall, Brennan was a pack-horse; had dinner; went to clubs; laugh and have a good time.

He remembered when they used to watch movies onto the couch together and she would fall asleep against his muscular chest, the bowl of popcorn on the floor.

He had promised her that he would always be there for her. Then Lorna came along. It had taken a while to rebuild their friendship.

But then, Caleb was there. He had killed Emma and Brennan had killed him fully and then Emma was resurrected. He was joyful beyond words.

Then he had realised that Emma wasn't always going to be there. He felt something deeper inside his heart for Emma. But she would never accept him. She would brush her crimson hair from her face like porcelain, look deep into him with those big, blue eyes and ask what was wrong. He couldn't do that to her.

"Emma." A voice behind her said and Emma stopped dancing with Alex.

"What Brennan?"

"We've got to go, Adam's called." Brennan said, solemnly. Alex waved Emma goodbye as Brennan led Emma over to where Jesse and Shalimar had occupied a booth.

"Are we going?" Emma asked, sitting next to Jesse.

"Yeah, it's late."

"I'll just go to the bathroom." Emma said. She went off and the others headed towards the car.

After Emma had been, she met the others at the car, but a hand spun around and she saw a drunken Alex.

"Hey come on Emmmurrrr…." He slurred, clearly drunk. "We've only just started!" He shouted.

"Alex, I've got to go, I'll see you later, okay?" She said, trying to free herself from Alex's grip. She failed.

"No Emma." He said, angry. Suddenly, Brennan was by her side and he punched Alex in the face. Alex sank like a sack of potatoes. Brennan didn't stop there he kicked Alex's chest and stomach, until Emma's tear-stricken face begged him to stop.

"Brennan! What was all that about?" Emma yelled.

"He was hurting you, Em. I'm not letting anyone hurting you again!"

"After Caleb? I don't belong to you!" Emma yelled and then looked at her best friend. His face was expressionless. He gripped her gently and led her to the car where Jesse and Shalimar were waiting.

They didn't speak for the journey to the Sanctuary and as they entered, Emma stormed off. Brennan realised what he had done, but decided to sleep on it.

Emma was pissed off so righteously. How dare Brennan storm in there, kick a nice guy almost to death and then blame it on her! She slammed the door to her bedroom shut. She collapsed on the bed and let her anger wash over her head until it subsided.

She removed her leather boots and kicked them aside. She unclasped her silver earrings and placed them in a green satin jewellery box she had got for Christmas. She brushed her hair straight and removed her top and pants. She went into her bathroom, wearing her underwear and had a hot shower that wiped away all the make-up. She changed into her pyjamas – pastel blue tank top and shorts made of cotton.

Emma slipped under her bed and turned on the TV. There was MTV and a film, but Emma just left it on any old channel, as thoughts littered her mind like garbage.

She had been screwed off when Brennan had done, what he had done. But, secretly, she had liked it a little bit. The whole "possessive-best-friend" thing had thrilled her silently.

Ever since they had met each other, she had always had a little crush on him. The tall, dark man had saved her life and she his. She covered this by going out with guys, but she knew how he felt. Not reading him, she never read her friends anymore, but it was clear over his actions and body language.

Emma picked up a book from the top of her bedside cabinet and tried to focus on the words, but Brennan kept floating back to her mind.

She was his best friend. When he was upset, she hugged him and helped him feel better; she cooked his favourite breakfast; she sat with him as he read his Walt Whitman books; she gave him the world's most relaxing back and shoulder massage when he was angry.

If Brennan wasn't going to do anything about it, she would have to. Emma put the book back, turned off the light, snuggled under the quilts and went to sleep.

That morning, Brennan woke up with an aching head and a guilty conscience. He dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a dark green vest.

He sat at the end of his bed and thought over what he had done last night.

He would try and apologize to Emma, but she was stubborn, just like him.

He left his room and found the others at breakfast. He sat opposite Emma and said nothing, while they had a delicious breakfast, cooked by Jesse of scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon.

Brennan always kept his eyes away from Emma, except from sneaking peeks.

Brennan went off to the dojo while Jesse and Shalimar went to get some more food in.

And Emma? She waited, until she knew where Brennan was and went there.

Brennan's fists pummelled into the punching bag and he launched a kick at it, sending the punch bag swinging wide arcs in the air.

"Want to spar?" Emma said, coming down the steps.

"Um, no thanks."

"Scared?"

"No."

"How about a wager then? I win, you tell me _really_ what's up."

"And if I win?"

"We'll leave it."

"Deal." On the word 'deal', Emma had flipped her legs and struck Brennan in the side.

Brennan retaliated by throwing a punch at her in anger. Emma ducked but it still caught her and she lay on the floor. Brennan realised what she had done and he knelt over her, worried.

"Emma?"

Then suddenly, Emma's face lit up and she used all her surprise strength to flip Brennan over.

"Hey!" Brennan protested, but Emma pushed him back down.

"Right, what's up?"

Brennan hesitated and tried to say it – 'I love you'.

Emma saw he was struggling and decided to stop the embarrassment.

"It's okay. I know."

"Hold on! I thought you didn't read your friends."

"I don't. It's as clear as day." Emma whispered and then dipped her head. His lips rose to meet hers and they kissed. Brennan's tongue slipped in to her mouth and they wrestled for control. His hands lipped around her waist, bringing them closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Brennan had never been religious, but kissing his best friend, his soul mate, his love was Heaven incarnate. If he'd have been Buddhist, it would be Nirvana. Pure and utter ecstasy.

Emma could taste him as they kissed hungrily. The sweetness of the beer and the slight tanginess of lime for some reason. She could smell pine trees and his handsome street-boy scent.

Brennan could almost flick his tongue out and taste Emma's body. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla ice cream and summer afternoons. The scent of her perfume drifted through the air and met his nostrils appreciatively.

Their kiss broke off and Brennan looked up into Emma's eyes. He had never realised how beautiful they were. They were amazing; turquoise blue like the stone and yet dark blue like the ocean and night and the sky at midday and so beautiful, it looked as though they were made of lapis lazuli and turquoise altogether and at once. The colour was perfect - it was now officially his favourite blue. Correction, favourite colour -period.

"Round 2?" He said, grinning.

"Oh yeah." Emma said seductively as they kissed again.


End file.
